Minako jadi Fujo?
by WelcomeLove
Summary: Kehidupan yang tenang di dorm, terusik dengan sebuah wabah yang bernama BL. Parahnya lagi, yang menyebarkan wabah itu adalah sang Female Protagonist! Bagaimanakah nasib cowok cowok kece yang berada di asrama tersebut? Warning : BL inside.


.

.

.

 _Disclaimer : Persona Series hanya milik_ _ **ATLUS**_ _semata, kalau punya saya dijamin genre nya bakalan berubah drastis_

Warning : Bagi anda yang pikirannya masih bersih, anda saya peringatkan untuk tidak membaca Fic ini. Karena saya tidak akan menanggung akibat seperti mual-mual, kejang, kecanduan BL , dan hal hal lain yang mungkin tidak anda inginkan. Sekali lagi, **BL INSIDE! OOC DAN GAJE.**

.

Made by : Natsumi

.

 **Minako's POV**

Kubuka mataku dengan malas – malasan. Tch, pelajaran tentang sihir ini membuatku mengantuk. Kulihat Junpei yang berada di bangkunya. Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Kenji sambil membuka suatu majalah."Ya Tuhan, mereka ini." Batinku. Mataku tidak beralih dari dua karib itu. "Mereka manis juga kalau dekat seperti itu." Kata kata itu meluncur dari mulutku bebas. Aku segera sadar dan memukul mukul pipiku pelan. "Apa yang kupikirkan?" rutukku dalam hati. Akhirnya pelajaran aneh ini telah usai.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Aku berjalan menuju lantai satu. Saat menuruni tangga, aku menangkap sosok manusia yang populernya minta ampun. Akihiko Sanada namanya. Makhluk hidup dengan gender laki-laki berplester luka di keningnya itu adalah tipe cowok Tsundere tapi gak peka. Jadi bagi kalian yang bisa menarik hatinya, siap siap aja disamain sama boneka kelinci putih (aku contohnya).

" Hey, Minako." Sapanya ramah. Kubalas sapaannya tersebut sampai aku menyetujui ajakannya untuk pulang bersama.

Saat berjalan pulang, aku mendapati kakakku di gerbang sekolah. Aku mengajaknya untuk ikut pulang bersama. Dan ia setuju, dengan alasan dia tidak punya teman pulang (ganteng ganteng kok jomblo?).

Aku meminta mereka untuk berhenti sebentar di tengah perjalanan karena aku merasa sangat haus dan beruntungnya, ada kedai kecil menjual minuman di sekitar sana. Kakak tertuaku memintaku untuk membelikannya juga. Aku menolaknya. Alhasil, Akihiko-senpai lah yang membelikannya, aku beli sendiri. Akihiko-senpai kembali dengan satu buah gelas plastik di tangannya. Aku bingung dan bertanya, "Kok cuma beli satu, Senpai?" Si pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menjawab, " Ini untuk Minato." "Senpai gak haus?" tanyaku balik. "Kalau aku mau, aku tinggal minta ke Minato aja." Jawabnya enteng. Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan **gak-bakalan-gue-kasih** atau **enak-aja-lu**.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Kalau Akihiko- senpai minta punya nii- san, otomatis kan satu sedotan tuh. Nah berarti Akihiko- senpai minum dari bekas mulut nii- san. Jadinya mulut ke mulut. Berarti kalian ciuman dong? Apa sebutannya ya… oh ya **. Indirect kiss** _ **!**_ "

Hening.

Saat itu juga, pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu membeli satu minuman lagi.

 **Akihiko's POV**

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan perempuan satu ini. Apa ia sedang kurang tidur atau terhasut oleh manga manga milik kambing asrama itu. Kami melajutkan perjalanan sambil diam. Sesekali aku mendapati Minato melemparkan tatapan **lu- apain- adik- gue** atau **makanya- lu- peka- adik- gue- jadi- geser- tuh** padaku. Tuhan, apa salahku?

.

.

 **Minako's POV**

Kami sampai di asrama. Saat kami masuk, dengan ajaibnya langit berubah menjadi gelap. Aku mendapati Yukari dan Junpei sedang bertengkar, Mitsuru- senpai mengobrol dengan Ikutsuki- san dan Aegis, Shinjiro- senpai sedang memasak dengan Fuuka, Ken berada di meja makan bersama dengan Koromaru. Minato tanpa sepatah katapun melesat ke kamarnya dan Akihiko- senpai melesat ke dapur. Curhat ke Shinjiro- senpai tentang peryataan ku tadi sore.

Yukari berjalan mendekatiku dan berkata,"Akihiko- senpai tuh kayak perempuan yang lagi curhat ke pacarnya ya." Aku meng- iya -kan perkataan Yukari. Dan akhirnya aku sadar. "Kenapa kau sudah ada disini, Yukari?"

Seketika terdengar suara berisik dari dapur.

.

.

 **Shinjiro's POV**

"Apa!? Kau ciuman dengan Minato!? Aki, kalau Mina-ko wajar saja. Lah, ini Mina-to. Apa kepergian Miki membuat otakmu sedikit geser?" sindirku kepada pemuda yang kekanak kanakan satu ini. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya makin kecut saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Aragaki Shinjiro. Lain kali bersihkan telingamu dan dengarkan aku baik- baik. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Minako mengira aku bakal ciuman tak langsung dengan kakaknya. _Bukan berarti aku menciumnya langsung_!" pemuda bermarga Sanada ini berteriak kearahku.

Aku hanya meng- hm - kannya dan kembali fokus ke acara memasakku karena satu satunya anak kecil di asrama ini sudah merengek meminta pasta untuk makan malamnya.

Prang!

Ya Tuhan. Ada apa lagi ini!?

Aku memberikan sudip yang kupegang kepada Fuuka. Karena hanya tinggal dihidangkan saja. Bahaya kalau kubiarkan dia yang memasaknya. Aku mencari- cari asal suara tadi.

Twitch.

Empat buah siku- siku terpasang di keningku. Rupanya asal suara tadi adalah gelas yang tak sengaja jatuh dan pecah dan mengenai kaki si Sanada ini. Aku mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah perban dan obat luka yang kuambil dari kotak obat.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." Sindirku sambil mengobati kakinya.

"Bukan salahku. Kan tidak sengaja" Ia nampak memanyunkan bibirnya tak terima.

Sial .

 **Normal POV**

Dengan kejadian "Terlukanya kaki seorang Sanada" sukses membuat dorm jadi heboh. Mitsuru dengan histerisnya berkata pada Akihiko untuk jangan mati dulu. Junpei dengan suara biadab memanggil Minato untuk turun. Aegis bawa peralatan operasi(yang terdiri dari obeng, tang, linggis dan oli) . Ken men- _summon_ Kalla-Nemi untuk me- _restore_ HP Akihiko yang hanya berkurang 1. Ikutsuki menelpon ambulans. Koromaru melolong (hah?). Fuuka memdeteksi keberadaan Strega dibalik kejadian ini (oke ini gaje). Tiba – tiba..

Ckrek.

"So Sweet sekali kalian, senpai. Duh, ternyata Shinjiro- senpai sayang sama Akihiko- senpai. Lanjutkan terus, Senpai!" celetuk Yukari dengan kamera di tangan. Minako hanya berdiri di samping Yukari dengan wajah ala Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Jadi, siapa Seme dan siapa Uke- nya?" Tanya Minako innocent.

Wat?

.

TBC..

 **Author's note:**

 **SIIP! AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA NIH FANFIC!**

 **Halo halooo~ Perkenalkan nama author Natsumi ^^ author baru masuk ke dunia fanfiksi ini.**

 **Setelah cukup lama menjadi Silent Reader, akhirnya author pun ingin menyumbang inspirasi ke blog kita tercinta ini :3**

 **Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas kekurangan dari fanfic ini, misalnya typo dan ada kata kata yang hilang. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf ^^**

 **Mohon bantuan, dukungan, dan sarannya yaaah~~**

 **#Duh, kalo bayangin muka Akihiko dengan bibir di manyun-in…..*nosebleed sampe down***

 **Fuuka : Natsu- chan is down!**

 **Yukari: Here's our chance for All- Out Attack!**

 ***digebukin SEES***

 **Cukup sekian and do you mind to leave a review? ^w^**


End file.
